


songs about our daughters

by jetame



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetame/pseuds/jetame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a group of pieces about maya hart and riley matthews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fossa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maya is anything but what he wants her to be

she can be what he wants.  
she can be sweet and naive,  
can clean the blood from her hands and the vodka from her breath until she resembles the kind of girl who might laugh at his stupid stories or kiss him politely in broad daylight.

and sometimes she checks in the mirror to see if that's what she's become yet, if the pain has been buried deep enough.

she can be want he wants, she can sit up late with him studying, she can smile and giggle and smell like cotton candy from his hometown fair in the burning hot days of a texas summer.

she's sure she could.

but instead she busies herself with destruction, dancing on tables and clutching boys beneath the flickering streetlights.


	2. he doesn't look a thing like jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riley matthews comes to terms

You’ll meet him, and you’ll be sure it’s love. Because how could this just be a crush? How could the look in his eyes be anything but the thing you’ll see everyday for the rest of your life?

You’ll live in your dream world, and you’ll drag him half into it, and at first it’ll be everything you thought it would be. He’ll hold your hand, and ask your dad permission to take you on a date. He’ll let you be a princess, he’ll let you be delusional.

But you should have known. You should have known the whole time. You shouldn’t have selfishly sold your friends feelings out, you shouldn’t have done it, but you did. And even if the way he looks at her, so in love and so confused, scares you to death, you know it won’t last. And it doesn’t. You think it doesn’t. You think your boyfriend is perfectly in love with you until junior year. He leads you on so long, she hides it so long.

And you’ll feel so betrayed and so angry when you walk in on them on your bay window. The window you shared every secret at, the window where he’s on top of her. It’s just a kiss, but you count the layers of clothes between them and it still doesn’t feel any better. You still feel a crack going right down your chest, and you’ll try so hard to understand, because that’s what she always did for you, but you can’t. They hate each other.

But time will pass, like it always does. And realization will come in waves, breaking against your chest with a force that leaves you in bed for days, thinking every moment over again. All your memories change in a moment, everything is tainted. Every glance and every fight, it’s suddenly so much more in your mind. You can’t imagine forgiving her at the time, but you will, you’ll forgive him and then you’ll forgive her and things will start to heal.

You’ll always feel guilty for refusing to let your best friend be happy, you’ll always feel guilty for letting the anger in your chest take over when you tell her that no, she’s not allowed to go to prom with him, because even if the two of you aren’t dating anymore, it’s expected that you’ll go together. Because no one else knows, you don’t want what was once RileyandLucas to suddenly be MayaandLucas.

But you’ll still feel exposed when they sway on the dance floor, her body tucked so perfectly against his. You’ll feel like every gaze is on you. So you’ll dance with a nice boy with a loud laugh and a simple way about life, and you'll wish you had seen it all along.


End file.
